Fall TV Preview: Fear the Fall
Fear the Walking Dead Sundays 9pm, AMC (August 23rd) It’s the end of the world as we know it, and Los Angeles takes center stage in this spin-off of The Walking Dead. High school guidance counselor Madison Clark (Kim Dickens) and English teacher Travis Manawa (Cliff Curtis) are trying to blend their families of angsty children during the onset of the zombie apocalypse. It’s like the Brady Bunch, if everyone was dysfunctional, they didn’t know why their weird “infected” neighbors were trying to kill them, and they had front row seats to the destruction of civilization. Fandometer: From Dusk Till Dawn Tuesdays 9pm, El Rey (August 28th) After last season’s culebra strip club showdown till dawn, season two begins with the group dispersed across Texas and Mexico. Santanico (Eiza Gonzalez) and Richie (Zane Holtz) are Bonnie and Clyde-ing outside Houston, Seth (D.J. Cotrona) and Kate (Madison Davenport) are getting by in Mexico; and Freddie Gonzalez (Jesse Garcia) is protecting his family in a Houston suburb. Danny Trejo joins as The Regulator, who will definitely do as his name suggests. The gang will reunite against a bigger enemy, and expect more fights, more fangs, and more culebra mythology. Don’t mess with Texas. Fandometer: Z Nation Fridays 10pm, SyFy (September 11th) Season one ended with a number of cliffhangers, as Murphy (Keith Allen) pulled a zombie Duke Nukem by leaving the the lab without proper decontamination, thus triggering the launch of nuclear weapons headed towards both the lab and Citizen Z (DJ Qualls) in the North Pole (bet he thought he was safe there). In season two, we’ll see who escapes the nukes, a post skin-shed Murphy, and the return of Pie-Girl. Plus, alien, seaweed, and Presidential zombies!? Yes, please. Fandometer: The Walking Dead Sundays 9pm, AMC (October 11th) After last season’s bloody body count, we left Rick (Andrew Lincoln) and the rest of the survivors in the Alexandria Safe Zone. “Safe”, sure. Season 6 promises more gore, guts, and new faces to replace the ones we lost- Ethan Embry, Merritt Wever, and Corey Hawkins all join the cast. Rick will face a power struggle, Morgan (Lennie James) is back, and Michonne (Danai Gurira) just can’t put down her sword. In addition to loads more zombies, now we have to worry about the Wolves, who are not far. Fandometer: American Horror Story: Hotel Wednesdays 10pm, FX (October 7th) Here’s one hotel that isn’t inspiring any positive TripAdvisor reviews. In the upcoming season of AHS, Lady Gaga plays Countess Elizabeth, the wealthy and glamorous owner of a downtown LA hotel whose hobbies include fashion, art, people...and murder? Plot details are under lock and key, but Ryan Murphy said he was inspired by a real life surveillance video of a LA hotel guest acting strangely before she was later found dead in a rooftop water tank. Dark. Both new and familiar faces- Sarah Paulson, Kathy Bates, Evan Peters, Angela Bassett, Matt Bomer, Cheyenne Jackson, Chloe Sevigny, Finn Whittrock, Naomi Campbell, and Emma Roberts - will be checking in. But who will be checking out? Fandometer: Ash vs. Evil Dead Sundays 9pm, AMC (August 23rd) Helmed by creator Sam Raimi and star Bruce Campbell (who reprises his role as Ash), this series has Evil Dead fans crawling out of their skins in anticipation. Ash has spent the last 30 years drinking, womanizing, and generally avoiding responsibility. With the threat of a new Deadite plague looming, Ash is back, boomstick in hand and chainsaw-on-hand, for some bloody good fun. Lucy Lawless joins as Ruby, who’s hunting the monster hunter himself. We can’t wait for Halloween. Fandometer: Community Spotlight: American Horror Story Every season has an amazing aesthetic. I'm looking forward to seeing the art deco, Hollywood glamour inspired Hotel itself that's the setting. I'm looking forward to Lady Gaga's extended acting debut. But most of all, I'm looking forward to the nexus of the connections of the characters of stories past, present, and future; elements of all of them are expected to "check in" this year! -- FishTank Which show are you most looking forward to? Fear the Walking Dead From Dusk Till Dawn Z Nation The Walking Dead American Horror Story: Hotel Ash vs. Evil Dead